


How It Should’ve Went

by vesuvius (herculaneum)



Series: Gotham One-Shots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 2x04, Alfred Being an Asshole, Angst, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bruce Wayne, Scared Selina Kyle, Scaredy Cat, Selina Kyle-centric, puns are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herculaneum/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: “Selina! Selina, wait!” Bruce called after the girl, grabbing her wrist to stop her from running off, “I haven’t seen, wait… what happened? Who did this to you?”Selina silently shook her head, pulling her wrist out of his hold but Bruce wouldn’t let it go.“I’m serious, Selina, who did this? I’ll make sure they pay.” And while she had no doubt that he was being truthful, she couldn’t help but scoff.Or a quick rewrite of the events of 2x04 and what I think should’ve happened afterwards bc istg we were robbed.
Series: Gotham One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168196
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written on AO3 in almost two years, and unfortunately I’m writing on my phone bc my laptop is broken so I’m sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also while some dialogue is verbatim, I’ve changed some things to add weight/tension.
> 
> May add more chapters, idk. This is also my first Gotham fic.

  
  


Selina only wanted to check in on Bruce, she hadn’t seen him much since she had killed Reggie, but she should’ve known that where Bruce was, Alfred was not far behind.   
  


Selina crouched on the wall behind the man, waiting for him to acknowledge her.   
  


Alfred turned and frowned at her, his face reminded her of a bulldog as he always looked to be in a poor mood, “are you waiting for someone?”

  
”No,” Selina snarked, flipping off the wall and landing in front of him, “that’s your job.” Most of the time Alfred didn’t seem happy to see her, so she paid no mind to his sour look.   
  


What Selina hadn’t expected was for the man to punch her, her head whipped to the side and if she had the balance of an average person, she surely would’ve been knocked on her ass. 

  
  
Before she could ask what the hell his deal was, he began speaking, “ _that_ , well that was for Reggie. I know you killed him. Now I don’t know what you want with Master Bruce, but I’m bloody _fucking_ certain that his life’s gonna be a damn sight better without you in it.” Alfred seethed, his body practically vibrating with rage.   
  
  


He looked as though he was barely restraining himself from hitting her again and that frightened her.

Selina struggled to hold back tears as her cheekbone stung from the impact, but Alfred wasn’t done with her.   
  


“So, you do yourself a favour, treacle, and jog on.” He snapped and Selina tried to put on a brave face and nodded shortly.   
  


She sniffled, taking a step back, making sure to keep her eyes on him, “you have nothing to worry about,” she said and with that she was back over the wall.   
  


The city was her element and she was in her “apartment” before anyone could notice her and she finally let herself break down, sobbing into her hands.

No one had ever hit her like that, her quick reflexes made sure she was also alert for a possible attack, but she let her guard down around Alfred because she let her guard down around Bruce and Alfred in a way was an extension of Bruce and-

  
She couldn't see Bruce again… there was no way, he’d ask too many questions and she couldn’t ruin the relationship between him and Alfred. A quick look in the mirror had her crying all over again, the area was already starting to turn that ugly blackish blue.   
  


“Okay Selina, okay, you’re okay.” She choked out as she wiped her tears, all she had to do was avoid Bruce until the bruise was gone. That should be easy enough, right? She had enough money to last for sure, so going out to swipe shit wasn’t going to be as necessary, hopefully.

She quickly went over to her secret stash of cash and counted it, $48 dollars and a coupon to a local diner, “oh fuck!” She whined, she definitely did not have enough money.   
  


“Think, Selina, what can you do to get money without being seen?” She asked herself, lightly tugging at her curls, “nothing, you fucking idiot!” She finally screamed, throwing the money back into its hiding place, she was absolutely screwed.   
  
While she was good at sneaking around, she wasn’t _that_ good, someone would see her eventually. Guess she would go a few days without food, it wouldn’t be the first time.

  
Just as that thought passed her stomach grumbled and Selina decided that the universe just hated her, her stockpile was already dwindling, all that was left were canned items and pop tarts that had gone bad a week back.   
  


But she couldn’t go out, not only because of Bruce but because of the fact that she would be seen as weak and weak people get killed and Selina doesn’t want to get killed. Anyone with a brain and working eyes could tell that the girl was off her game and that meant she was easy pickings, and Gotham loved easy because easy wasn’t easy to come by.   
  


Selina didn’t want to be easy.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Bruce had purposely left the study windows open as he did his English homework, he hadn’t seen her since the Hospital charity gala that Jerome hijacked and he was beginning to get worried.   
  


“Master Bruce, you’ve been on that page for the last ten minutes.” Alfred spoke up from the couch across from him and Bruce sighed.

”It’s Selina, she usually comes by at least once a week but it’s been over a week and I can’t help but feel worried.”

“You needn’t worry, I’m sure Miss Kyle can take care of herself, now carry on with your studies.” Alfred encouraged from behind his evening paper.

Bruce frowned and took the paper away from the man, “but what if something is wrong? What if she was in trouble or something?”

”And you think Miss Kyle would get herself into trouble she couldn’t get herself out of?” Alfred asked with a raised brow and Bruce hated how he had a point, so he decided to be stubborn.

”If she doesn’t come by tomorrow I’m going to go look for her, with or without you.”

  
  


“And if we don’t find Miss Kyle? We are not going to tear the city apart just for your little friend, Master Bruce.”

Bruce hadn’t thought about that, Selina was an expert at remaining unseen, but he needed to know if she was okay.

”I think we are, Alfred.” And with that, the conversation was finished and Bruce was back to doing his homework.

* * *

  
Selina knew going out was a bad idea, the second the teen had hit the streets she got completely lifted of everything, including her jacket she also now had a split lip to accompany her swollen cheek.

  
She now had no money and no way of getting more, she was absolutely screwed. Every option she could think of involved far too many questions and Selina wasn’t a snitch.

The main issue was the fact that she had to try again or she’d starve and that’s the last thing Selina wanted, starving didn’t sound fun.

“Okay, pull yourself together Selina, tomorrow night we’ll go out and we’ll rob people blind and then we’ll come back and-“ Bruce would no doubt be looking for her and Bruce meant Alfred, “I guess I can wait a couple of more days.” She whispered, her swollen cheekbone really fucked with orientation and despite her stomach screaming at her, she couldn’t afford to get caught.

* * *

Bruce had been looking for well over four hours at this point and it was beginning to get dark, Alfred had suggested they turned it in a while back but he refused, he needed to know whether she was okay or not.

His feet were starting to ache but he was far from giving up, Selina was his friend and friends don’t abandon each other.   
  


“Master B, if I may-“

“You may not, Alfred.” Bruce shut him down quickly, looking down another alleyway.   
  


Meanwhile Selina had successfully swiped two wallets and a diamond bracelet, she took the cash and quickly discarded the wallets to hide the evidence. It was an act of desperation, she had completely run out of any food she was willing to eat, meaning she had inhaled the stale pop tarts.  
  
  


She was on her way home and thought she was scott free when she heard a voice from behind her that made her freeze.

“Selina?” Bruce sounded exhausted but Bruce meant Alfred and Alfred meant pain so she ran. Selina Kyle ran, out of fear.

She was off like a shot down the back alleys of Gotham, the billionaire boy tailing her like she was prey. Selina didn’t like being prey.

“Selina! Selina, wait!” Bruce called after the girl, Selina finally turned down a dead end and quickly stopped in her tracks, Bruce let out a breath and grabbed her wrist to steady himself.

“I haven’t seen you in- wait… what happened? Who did this to you?” Bruce asked when he caught sight of the gnarly bruise that was taking up a good portion of her face.

Selina silently shook her head, pulling her wrist out of his hold but Bruce wouldn’t let it go, he wouldn’t let her go.

“I’m serious, Selina, who did this? I’ll make sure they pay.” And while she had no doubt that he was being truthful, she couldn’t help but scoff. 

  
“I live on the streets and steal for a living, Bruce, this isn’t the worst that could happen to me.” Selina whispered grimly, flashing the boy a hapless grin, the movement upsetting her healing lip.

Bruce didn’t seem to like that answer, “is that supposed to make it okay? Am I supposed to be okay with this?”

”Just leave it Bruce, I can take care of myself.”

“Tell me who did this, Selina.”

“What difference would it make, Bruce?! What are you gonna do, have them arrested? Newsflash, snitching gets you killed out here.”

“Selina-“

”Just leave me alone, please.” Bruce flinched slightly at the voice crack and his eyes softened as he noticed the tears in hers.

Selina Kyle was vulnerable and Bruce Wayne hated every second of it.

Bruce hugged her tightly as she began to cry, “please just stay safe.” He whispered, “promise me you’ll stay safe, okay?”

”I promise.” Selina mumbled into his shoulder.   
  


* * *

Bruce walked back to Alfred alone with hundreds of thoughts going through his head, but only one emotion. Rage.   
  


“Did you find her, Master B?”

”Someone hurt her, Alfred, and that’s not okay.”

Alfred frowned, he knew Bruce would be upset if he found her, but Alfred could feel the anger rolling off of him.   
  


“What do you suppose we do, Master B?”

”I, don’t know…” 

“It’s best to think rationally, acting out of-“

“You don’t get it, Alfred! I caught her, the girl who knows every shortcut in the city was caught by me and she had this giant bruise on her face and her lip was cut and she won’t tell me who did it and-“

”Deep breath, Master B, what do you think would be the best course of action?”

  
“Selina wants me to drop it but I can’t, do you think Detective Gordon would look into for me?”

”Officially? Not unless Miss Kyle filed a report herself, but if it was a favour, then maybe.”

”Good, that’s good.” Bruce mumbled to himself as he slipped into the car.

”But is it wise, involving the detective would make it very obvious that you weren’t dropping it.”

  
“Am I supposed to do nothing?!” Bruce snapped, it was almost offensive that they thought he’d just pretend that nothing happened, that’s not the type of person Bruce was.

”You are supposed to respect Miss Kyle’s wishes, no matter how wrong you think they are.” Alfred kept his voice nice and even and for some reason, that only angered Bruce more.

”She could die, Alfred! Are you okay with that?”   
  


“Bloody hell, Master Bruce, of course I’m not! But you can’t force people to accept your help, that’s not how it works.”

“Then how does it work?” Bruce asked with far too attitude for Alfred’s liking.

”Forcing people to accept your help is only affective in pushing them away, what you need to do is simply be ready when they finally ask. Miss Kyle will come around soon enough.”

* * *

She didn’t, the next time he saw her was when she helped rescue him from Galavan’s crazy ass cult ritual, but she was gone before he could thank her.

Her bruise was gone from what he could tell and he couldn’t see any new ones so that was good, but it still ate him up inside that he didn’t know who attacked her to begin with.

  
Alfred told him to leave it be as it seemed to have all blown over by now, but Bruce disagreed, which is why he had Selina a little bit corned now.

”Christ, Bruce, can’t you take a hint?” Selina huffed, the bruise was not gone, just faded but her lip was completely healed.

”Tell me who hit you and you won’t have to see for as long as you’d like.”

“Give it up, Bruce!” She snapped angrily.

”No!” Bruce snapped back, “how are you certain they won’t do it again?”

”Because I would actually kill them, go home Bruce.”

”Promise?” Bruce asked, the single word filled with the utmost sincerity.

”Promise what?”

”That you’ll kill them.”

Uncertainty flashed in Selina’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it came but Bruce picked up on it, “promise me Selina and I will leave.”

”I promise, Bruce.” Selina thought it was crazy that he was so okay with her killing someone just to protect herself while not knowing that the murder he just approved of was his own butler.  
  
  
  
Bruce truly had no idea what happened, he was just so concerned with her that he immediately assumed that whatever happened wasn’t her fault.

“Promise that you’ll stay safe.” It was a demand, similar to how he demanded he told her the culprit, but she couldn’t refuse this one, not if it meant he’d worry about her.   
  


“I _promise_ , Bruce, now go away.”

”Goodbye, Selina.” He turned on his heel and was met with silence, when he turned back, Selina was gone.   
  


**THE END**

* * *

  
  



	2. How It Should’ve Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina finally comes clean… thirteen years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post 5x12 (which I haven’t even watched yet, 5x11 is my resting place) Bruce is Batman and Selina is Catwoman, they know.

“You got up here fast, bird boy.” Selina teased, walking the edge of the high rise they were standing on.   
  


Bruce knew there’d be tension, but this was the fifth night in a row in which he caught Selina stealing, all the while letting other criminals go free because he’s too busy with her.   
  


“Bird boy? Really?”

Selina’s eyes narrowed under her mask, “do you want me to respect you? You left me, just like everyone else.”

”Selina-“

”No, I never left you, not even when you were whoring around in my club!”

Bruce cringed at the mention of his “billionaire brat” phase, it was bad enough the Alfred never let him live it down.   
  


“I’m sorry, Selina, I never meant to hurt you.”

”I know, but me being collateral damage just seems to make things worse.” She snarked and suddenly she was throwing punches, quick and thorough punches that Bruce barely avoided.   
  


She was unrelenting with her offense, unpredictable and horrifyingly consistent. Bruce never knew whether he was blocking a punch or an attempt to scratch him, he didn’t have time to think as she was then trying to kick him.   
  


After what Bruce could only call a near perfect combo (she faked a punch, kicked him hard in the gut), she caught his face with a single claw, and then kicked him in the head.   
  


“If you think you can come back into this city and act like you never left, you’re fucking insane. I will make this as difficult for you as need be, goodbye Bruce.” She snarled, not unlike her namesake, and then she was gone, jumping off the ledge without a single care for the man she left behind.   
  


* * *

Big boy Bruce hated galas as much as little Bruce did, especially charity galas where it was a pissing contest among the rich to see who could donate the most to matters they actually didn’t care about.   
  


But then he saw Selina swipe a Rolex like it was nothing, and he quickly excused him from the lady trying to pimp her daughter out to him.   
  


“Selina, what are you doing here?”

”What does it look like?”   
  


“It looks like you’re robbing people, at a _charity_ gala.”

”Okay, and?”

”These people are here for a good cause, I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

”We have, I just didn’t care then and I don’t care now.” She then tried to brush past him but he stopped her.   
  


“Selina, I’m asking you to give back what you stole.”

”As soon as you give me back the five years I wasted on you.”   
  


“Excuse me?” Bruce quickly looked around before pulling her into the hall where it was less crowded, “do you really want to have this conversation now?”

”Why not? If you can’t keep a commitment to one person how the hell are you going to take care of an entire city? Why shouldn’t Gotham know that despite everything you say, you’re just going to leave again.”

”You don’t know why I left so stop pretending that you do.”

”That’s true, because you never fucking told me! I went to hell and back for you, I’ve been punched, kidnapped and shot all because everyone knew you cared about me, but I never left!”

”I left because you kept getting hurt because of me, you and Alfred are the two people I care about most and I nearly lost you both within days of each other!”

”Well you would’ve lost Jeeves a lot sooner if it were up to me.” Selina mumbled and Bruce rolled his eyes.   
  


“Christ, Selina, you’ve know the man for 15 years and you still have a problem with him, grow up.”  
  


Selina rose an eyebrow before she started laughing, “he never told you?” She was laughing again and it was the first time he’d seen her genuine smile since he had been back.   
  


“Told me what?”

”Why the fuck do you think I never gave up who punched me that one time?”   
  


Bruce didn’t find it as amusing as she did though, in fact, the man was pissed.   
  


“Oh, it hasn’t been long enough to laugh about?” Selina asked with a straight face.   
  


“Considering how fucking scared you were, I’d give it another ten years, if you’d excuse me.” Bruce said nothing more before leaving the gala, a man on a mission.   
  


“ALFRED!” He yelled from the foyer, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto the table.   
  


“So…” Selina started awkwardly, leaning against the wall to his right.

Bruce completely ignored her, not even caring how she got back to his house before he did.   
  


“Alfred!”

“Yes, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked as he strolled down the main stairway and Selina quickly put herself between the two men.   
  


“Selina move.”

”Absolutely not, it was 13 years ago, the old bastard probably doesn’t even know what we’re talking about.”

”He _hit_ you, and lied to me about.” Bruce growled and Alfred grimaced.   
  


“That was a very long time ago, but if it makes you feel better, I did apologise.”

The laugh Bruce let out was not a kind one, “you’re an ass, Alfred.”

”I am, are you going to hit me now?” Alfred questioned and Bruce shook his head.   
  


“I don’t hit old men, nor do I hit children.”   
  


Alfred hummed as he hid a grin, “understandable, anyways, how was the gala?”

”There was no magician!” Selina called from further in the house, likely stealing something Bruce wouldn’t miss.   
  


It amazed Bruce how few things could change in a decade.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
